


flash fics ⚡

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, more tags will be added a long the way!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Hi guys!So recently my friends introduced me to flash fics by putting music on shuffle.I'm kinda in a writer's block mode these days so...hopefully doing this will help :')I'll share whichever I think is good (?) and keep them here like an archive? hahaMaybe these will turn into full fics in the future? Who knows?Chapters are titled after the songs and they're about 100 words or so.





	flash fics ⚡

From the start, Chan had warned Jisung that Minho was no good.

Top delinquent in school, a player with all signs pointed to danger. Jisung the total opposite, good student, teacher's pet and an all rounder. But when Minho looks his way one day, Jisung finds himself drawn into those eyes that seem to pull him in effortlessly.

When Minho starts to approach Jisung, he takes Jisung as one of his preys to play with but Jisung doesn't see it because he feels that deep down, Minho is a decent guy.

Until he starts to skip classes, to skipping school with Minho, he stays out late and rebels against his parents words. When he finally realises what has happened, he's already in too deep.

He has fallen in love with the devil himself.


End file.
